Return To The Future It Up
by Electricgirl101
Summary: It's been two years since the high school reunion, and the gang is together again! But this time in New York! Rocky and Cece are in a Broadway show together, Ty and Tinka are happily married and expecting their first baby, and Deuce and Dina are having some trouble keeping an eye on their two year old little girl. This should be interesting...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So after watching future it up, I just had to write a sequel! It was probably my favorite episode on the show! So this story takes place two years after the high school reunion. Here's the first chapter, and I hope you guys like it!

* * *

24 Years In The Future...

Deuce point of view

Here I am at Crusty's, well of course I'm here I own the place. Me and Dina Are waiting for Ty and Tinka to show up. Let me explain. Rocky and Cece are in a Broadway show together and they got us tickets to see them this weekend. So we we're all going to go to NY, meet up with the girls, hang out with them a bit, and then see the new show! The two girls are already in NY. So we were supposed to meet up with Ty and Tinka here and then the four of us will fly to NY. Or should I say five of us.

Me and Dina are bringing our two year old baby girl, Erica, with us. We really don't have a choice since we couldn't find a sitter and none of our sons are responsible enough to take care of her. Mainly because she is almost impossible to keep in one place for two minutes. I turn my head for a second and she's gone! She's always running away and we're always chasing her! I am a little worried about taking her to NY City, but we don't have a choice.

I looked at my watch. They were supposed to be here half an hour ago. And I'm pretty anxious to see them. Neither me or Dina have seen them since their wedding. Yeah you heard me. Ty and Tinka got married over a year ago. I never saw it coming. At least I was their best man!

"Hey Deuce! Dina!"

I turned my head and saw Ty and Tinka at the entrance. Me and Dina immediately got up and ran up to give them each a big hug.

"Ty! Tinka! Long time no see!" I said. And wow. They both look a lot different since I last saw them, especially Ty. He grew a lot more hair since the reunion, and he had a flat stomach, even a little muscle. Tinka pretty much looks the same...except for the fact that her stomach was sticking out! It was difficult to give her a hug since she's always been taller than me.

"Tinka you look... Are you..." Dina starts to say.

"Pregnant? Yes." Tinka replied with a smile.

"Really? That's great! Congratulations guys!" I say in a excited voice. No way! Tinka is going to be a mom? Ty is going to be a dad?

"Thanks man." Ty replied.

"Do you know it's gender?" Dina asks.

"Nah, we're waiting for when it comes to find out" Ty says with a smile, while putting his arm around his wife. "Which was supposed to be three days ago."

"Well other than the baby, what else is new?" Dina asks.

"Well my new fashion line is more popular than ever!" Tinka says proudly.

"Yeah, and ever since I quit my job working for Flynn, I had enough time to join a gym and go on a diet. I even grew my hear back!" Ty says running his fingers through his hair.

"Wait you quit your job!" I yell in shock. " What do you do now?"

"Well you know back in high school I wanted to be a rapper? Well I actually just got signed to a record label!"

"No way! That's great!"

"What about you guys?" Tinka asks. "Anything new in your lives?"

"Well," I respond. "Our oldest son Dylan is going to college at the end of the summer, Crusty's business is going good, and Erica just turned two years old last week!"

"That's great! Is that her?" Tinka says gesturing towards the little girl hiding behind Dina's leg.

"Yeah, say hi!" Dina said to Erica.

"Hello!" Erica said in a high voice waving to them.

"She's very cute!" Tinka exclaimed.

"Thank you! Oh! I forgot to mention! We are weren't able to find her a sitter so she's coming to see the show too. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Of course!" Ty said with a smile.

"Well," Dina said. "You two are late so we better get going to the airport."

"Sorry about that. There was a lot of traffic." Ty explained.

"Well that gives us another reason to get going!" I exclaim. "Lets go Eri-" I look down and notice that she's gone! Again!

"Where'd she go?!" I yell looking frantically around the restaurant.

"Relax dude." Ty said with a chuckle. "She's over there." He points in the direction of the counter where I see Erica standing on top of it. Then she jumps off and runs into the kitchen.

"No wait! Erica! Come back sweetheart!" I yell as I run into the kitchen.

How are we going keep an eye on her in NYC? I eventually catch her and the five of us get a cab to the airport. In an hour or so, we were flying to NYC to meet up with Rocky and Cece.

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter! Sorry if it's to short! I will try to make the next one longer! But other than the length, what did you think? Let me know in your review. I can take constructive criticism, so don't hold back. Do you think I should continue? Well bye guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to the future! Here's chapter two! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Ty point of view

Me and Tinka are waiting in the hallway of our hotel, standing outside the door of where the Martinez family was staying. After we landed in NYC, we went to a hotel and they got their own room while we got our own room. We're all going to go meet up with Cece and Rocky at a pizza parlor a few blocks down and have lunch. It was passed lunch time and my wife and I were ready.

"Come on Deuce!" I yell throughout the door.

"Give us a minute!" He yells back. In about three more minutes, the door opened. First Deuce came out followed by Dina who was holding on to a rope with Erica tied to the end.

"Why did you tie her up?" Tinka asks.

"We didn't tie her up!" Dina said. "We just put her on a kid leash."

"A what now?" I ask

"A kid leash." Said Deuce. "You know, a leash that keeps a little kid from running away from their parents?"

"Is it also meant to embarrass the kid and her parents in front of random strangers?" Tinka mocked. "Because that's what's going to happen!"

"Alright look." Deuce started. "When she runs away from us in our own house, she is not easy to catch or find. So we are not about to risk losing our only daughter on the mean streets of New York City!"

"Ok sorry." I said. "We need to get going. Rocky and Cece are probably already there."

"Ok!" The three of them all said at once.

The five of us started walking down the hall, down the stairs, through the lobby, and eventually, out onto the streets of NYC.

I noticed a lot of people grinning or laughing at Deuce and Dina being pulled forward by Erica, like they were taking a Rottweiler out on a walk. And it saw a squirrel. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't trying to hold back laughter.

A few blocks later, and we finally reached the pizza parlor. The five of us entered, all of us very excited to see Rocky and Cece again after so long.

* * *

Rocky point of view

Me and Cece were already sitting at our tables, at the pizza parlor, waiting for the rest of the gang to come. I am so excited to see them all. It's been so long! And judging by the look in her eye, Cece was really excited too.

I really couldn't wait for them to see us perform in our newest show. At first it was called "Two Girls, Four Legs, and One Unforgettable Night". Don't worry we changed it. Now it's called "A Tail of Two BFFs". Get it? Tail? Well it's a lot of fun being in, and I think that they will like it!

Just then, the little bell above the door ringed. We turned our heads and saw the gang at the entrance of the parlor.

"Look Cece! Their here! Hey guys! Over here!" I yell while waving my hand in the air.

They walk over to us all yelling excitedly, while we all exchanged hugs. I noticed that Tinka's baby bump was huge, (Ty already told me the good news and I told Cece) and that Deuce and Dina's daughter was on a leash. I decided not to ask. We all sat down and began chatting.

"It has been way to long!" Cece exclaimed.

"Agreed!" Dina said. "I missed you guys!"

"Well we have some catching up to do!" Said Ty. "Rocky. Cece. Tell us about the show."

"Well," Cece started. "You guys know that it's already about two dogs that are best friends, like me and Rocky!"

"Awww!" I say as I give her a small hug.

"What about dancing?" Tinka asked.

"Well there are plenty of dance numbers during the performance," I said. "but the best is this huge dance number near the end that practically steals the show!"

"Yeah!" Cece adds. "It's so much fun to do and me and Rocky are two of the three main dancers! It's amazing!"

"Who's the other main dancer?" Deuce asked.

"His name is John Masterson. He's incredible!" Cece answered

"We actually have rehearsals with him tonight." I added. "If you guys want your welcomed to come and watch."

"We'd love to!" Said Dina.

"Great!" I exclaimed. "I'll give you the details later."

"So other than the show, how his everything?" Ty asks. "Like Cece. How are Logan and L.J?"

"They're doing good." Cece answers. "They're both going to see the show this weekend."

"And Rocky." Tinka said. "How is Mark?"

"Well," I began. "I haven't seen him or heard from him in a while. He's out of town a lot. He's doing alright though."

"Hey Tinka." Cece said. "We haven't heard from Gunther in a while. How is he?"

"I haven't heard from him in over a year, actually." She said a bit depressed. "He's been on a business trip for what feels like forever. He's always busy and I don't have a chance to talk to him a lot. In fact, the last time I saw him was at my wedding. I haven't even talked to him since."

"Really?" I said in a bit of shock. "Wow. That's to bad, Tinka."

"Wait a minute." Cece interrupted. "If you haven't seen him since the wedding, then does that mean that he doesn't know that he's going to be an uncle?"

Tinka and Ty both slowly nods their heads.

"So what else is new?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I just got signed to "Rock Records". Ty said with a smile.

"Really?" Cece said in shock. "That's great! Have you recorded any songs yet."

"A few." He answered "It's really great. I've dreamed of it since high school."

I just smiled. It's great to see my big bro going after his dreams, like me and Cece did.

"Deuce. Dina. What's new with you guys?" Cece asked.

"Not much." Deuce answered. "You know, same old same old."

"That's what you said last time." I added. "And then I found out Dina was pregnant."

We all laughed. It is really fun having the whole gang back together. Sometimes I forget how much fun I have with my friends. (And brother)

"So you guys want to look at the menues now?" Ty asked

"Sure!" We all say at the same time, while picking up the menues.

"Hey Erica, sweetheart," Deuce said without looking up from his menue. "Do you want to look at the kids menue?" Then he looks down and freezes for a second with his mouth hanging open. Then he grabs the kid leash that was hanging on the end of his chair, (because it was tied to his chair so he wouldn't have to hold the end of it) lifts it up to show that their was nothing at the other end. As in, she escaped.

"HOW?!" Deuce yells in shock and frustration.

"Wow!" Ty laughed. "You got yourselves an escape artist!"

"Where is she?" Deuce yelled as he looked frantically around the pizza parlor. So did the rest of us.

"She's over there!" Cece shouted while pointing to the other side of the parlor. There Erica just ran into the kitchen.

"Oh no!" Deuce says in a high voice as he jumps out of his seat and runs after her.

"Do you guys want to order without him?" Dina asks the group.

We all nod our heads and continue to look over the menues.

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter! Unfortunately, you will have to go back to your own time period now. But before you go, what did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you think I should continue? Let me know in your review. See you guys later! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to the future! Good to see you all again. I want to say thank you for your reviews, because I actually was thinking about not continuing this story. Sorry that things are running kind of slow with this story, I have a busy schedule. But I will try to update this story and my other stories when I have the chance. Now, without further ado, here is chapter three! I don't own Shake It Up, any characters, or settings. I only own the story. Everything else belongs to DC. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Cece point of view**

Me and Rocky were waiting in the hallway of the building where we perform our show. Rocky texted Dina the details of the rehearsal tonight and they said they would be here any minute to watch us. We talked to them about it at lunch and they seemed pretty excited.

Then we heard the door open and we turned our heads.

"Hey guys!" Logan, my husband, said with a smile as he made his way towards us.

"Logan sweetheart! Your here!" I said in a happy voice as I ran up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek followed by a big hug. So yeah, me and Logan are married. Rocky still can't believe it. Nobody can. But I couldn't be happier.

"Hey honey!" Logan said hugging back. "Yeah I have the night off and I normally don't get to see you rehearse, so I figured I would stop by! Hey Rocky! How you been?" He walks up to her and gave her a friendly hug.

"I'm great!" She responded. "How about you? Its been so long."

"Yeah it has. And I'm good!" He answered with a open smile. Rocky and Logan made up some time after their break up and agreed to be friends. Which is good, because it would be kind of awkward if they didn't really get along afterwards.

"Hey mom!" I heard behind me. I turned my head to see L.J. running in.

"L.J!" I said, giving my son a hug. "You came to watch, too?"

"Yeah! Well that and dad wanted to come and I wasn't allowed to stay at the apartment by myself." He answered with a grin.

"So should we head to the rehearsal room?" Logan asked.

"No, we still need to wait for the others." Rocky replied.

"Oh yeah! They're coming to see the show this Saturday, right?" Logan asked.

"Yup!" I answered. "And they are all coming to watch the rehearsal too!"

"Zam!" He yelled. "We're getting the gang back together!"

Just then the door opened again. There walked in the gang, Ty, Tinka, Deuce, Dina, and their daughter Erica, who was once again, on a kid leash.

"Hey Logan!" Ty yelled "Long time no see, man!" They share a man hug. Yeah, now that Logan isn't into Rocky anymore, Ty has no reason to hate him. So they became good friends. Everybody gathered around him and gave him hugs. Logan couldn't help but notice Deuce and Dina's daughter.

"Aw! She's adorable!" Logan said. "Hey why is she-"

"Don't ask!"Deuce yelled. "Just don't!"

"Okay sorry." Logan said, stepping back.

"So now what?" L.J asked

"Well," Rocky said. "Now that we're all here, let's head for the rehearsal room!"

We all cheer for a second, and then head down the hall. We take lots of turns before we reach a stairwell, and walk up a few floors. After we reach the right floor we take few more turns and we finally reach the door. I open it to reveal a large room with a giant mirror as one of the walls, a pole along side the mirror, and about twenty other dancers, stretching and practicing for rehearsal.

"Here we are guys!" I said. "This is where we practice our dancing every day for the show."

"Wow!" Everybody except for me, Rocky, and Logan say.

"Zam!" Says Logan

"Hey Rocky! Cece! About time you guys got here!" Said one of the dancers that walked up to us and gave me a Rocky each a hug.

"Hey John!" Rocky exclaimed. "Hey guys! This is John Masterson. He is the other lead dancer we were telling you about." **(Note from author: In my story, John is played by Garrett Clayton from TBM)** "John, this is my brother Ty, my sister in law Tinka, my friends Logan, Deuce, and Dina, Logan and Cece's son L.J, and Deuce and Dina's daughter Erica." The gang waved to John as their name was called.

"Nice to meet you everybody!" He said with a wide smile.

"Is it okay if they stay and watch the rehearsal?" I ask

"Sure! Why not!" He answered

"Thanks John." I said

"Alright!" John yells to all the dancers in the room. "Everyone line up! Get in your positions for the finale dance number."

All the dancers, including me and Rocky get into our positions while the rest of the gang sits in the seats in the corner of the room.

"A five, six, seven, eight!" John yelled as he hit the boom box. The music started and everybody started dancing. Me, Rocky, and John were up front giving it all we had. The performance was amazing! Through the mirror, I could see the background dancers doing, twirls, flips, and tricks. And Rocky and John were really stealing the show, well, with help from me of course! The three of us were popping and locking, and stomping and spinning and just dancing like our lives depended on it! John even did a few flips and tricks. I could see through the mirror, the shocked and amazed faces of my friends and family. They were so impressed! It made me so proud of myself. Eventually the music finally stopped, and we all froze in our final positions.

"Great job everybody!" John yelled "Take a five minute break."

Rocky and I made our way over to our friends.

"Great job guys!" Deuce said.

"That was incredible!" Dina said.

"Beautiful!" Tinka said

"Totally Zam!" Logan said.

"Thanks guys!" I said. Then I noticed that Deuce was holding onto a leash with nothing at the end of it. "Uh, Deuce..." I said pointing to the leash. He looked down and saw what I was talking about.

"Not again!" He yells. He starts looking around the large room for her. "Where is she?" Then he noticed that she was at the door and she ran right out.

"No Erica! Come back!" He jumps out of his seat and runs out the door, after her.

"Alright everybody!" I heard John yell from behind me. "Back in positions! We're doing it again!" Rocky, me, and the rest of the dancers got back in positions. The music started and so did the dancing. We danced for a while, then I noticed something in the mirror. Erica ran back into the room with Deuce at her tail. Except, Deuce stopped running right before he ran into one of the dancers. Meanwhile, Erica ran right between the dancers legs and into the big group! Before I could say or do anything, Erica ran right into one of the background dancers! The dancer fell over and banged into John who banged into me and Rocky. Before I knew it, we were all down!

"Stop the music!" Rocky yelled. The music stopped, and all of the dancers gathered around us. I still managed to see Erica run to her daddy, completely unscathed.

The dancers helped us all up. But when me and Rocky tried to help John up, something went wrong.

"Ow!" He yelled, and fell right back down.

""John, are you okay?" Rocky asked, with fear in her voice. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't scared too. Especially when I looked down at his knee and saw that it was pointing to the right! This isn't good!

"Guys, I think I hurt my leg!" He said in a very scared voice. Oh no!

"Logan! Call an ambulance!" I yell as me and the rest of the dancers tried to help John up.

* * *

**Ty point of view**

"What do you mean he twisted his ankle?!" Cece yelled at the doctor. The rest of us were sitting in our chairs in the waiting room of the hospital. John was in on of the other emergency rooms, and we haven't seen him since he got into the ambulance.

"I mean he twisted his ankle." The doctor said while touching his ear.

"But the show is in two days!" Yelled Rocky. "And he's one of the main dancers!"

"I'm sorry girls but what do you want me to do?" Said the doctor.

"Can we at least see him?" Asked Cece

"Of course." The doctor answered. "Right this way." The two girls and the doctor disappeared down the hall leaving the rest of us with bated breath. How will he dance if his leg is twisted?

I was interrupted in thought when I heard Tinka, who was sitting right next to me, let out a small squeal, and hold her stomach.

"Tinka! Are you okay?" I asked a bit scared.

"I'm fine." Tinka said. "I just felt a few kicks that's all. I'm fine." I put my hand on her stomach, and immediately felt vibration.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. "He or she is really kicking hard! Are you going to be okay?"

"Ty, don't worry. It was just a bit of kicking. I'll be fine." She said while touching my hand and looking me right in the eye.

"Okay." I said while smiling and squeezing her hand. "Just be sure to let me know if-"

"Don't worry I will." She assured me while smiling back.

"Good." I replied. "I'll be right back." I stood up and headed for the vending machine. When I reached the machine, I reached into my pocket for a dollar. But before I could pull it out, I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Ty, are you alright?" I turned in and saw Deuce standing there behind me with a concerned look on his face.

"What? Yeah I'm fine. Tinka just scared me for a second that's all. Hey do you want something?"

"No thanks, and I can tell that's not it. I can see that look in your eye, Ty. Something bothering you?"

"I'm telling you dude. I'm fine."

"And I'm telling you to tell me what's really bothering you. Even before the baby kicked you were acting strange. Come on dude. I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."

I looked over my shoulder at Tinka who was now talking to Dina.

"Okay, fine." I said. "The thing is, I'm kind of terrified."

"Well every soon-to-be father is. But everything works out!"

"That's not what I meant, Deuce! I mean after that. When I am a father."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I just got signed to a record label. As in, I'm going to be busy. A lot! How am I going to be there for my kid? What if I'm not going to be a good enough dad for my kid?"

Deuce was quite for a second. Then he spoke.

"Ty sit down." He motioned towards the two chairs next to the vending machine. We both sat down.

"When I was going to become a dad for the first time, I felt the same way you did. And if you are going to be a rapper, then that will take up a lot of time. But I know you, Ty I have known you since the third grade. You are definitely going to be a great dad. And if a lot of your time is taken up, then Tinka will be there for you, and your kid. Believe me, the baby will be the luckiest baby in the world to have parents like you and Tinka. Trust me. Everything will work out."

I was silent for a moment, letting all of Deuce's words sink in.

"Thanks man. That means a lot to me." I said, smiling. "But I'm still a bit freaked out."

"Why?"

"The baby was due days ago. And know Tinka has been telling me that the baby has been kicking. What if the baby comes during the trip?"

"Well I doubt that will happen." Deuce answers.

"But in case it does, and me and Tinka are separated, and you happen to be with her, we need a signal or something like that."

"How about 'Ty! The baby is coming!'"

"Very funny. What if we're out of ear shot?"

"Okay," Deuce started to think. "Oh! How about something like this?" He starts rubbing his hands together very fast.

"Not very original, but okay." I answer. "Thanks for the talk, man. I really needed that."

"No problem, Ty." Deuce said. We shared a man hug, I got a candy bar from the vending machine, and we sat back in our seats. Just in time to see the girls come back into the waiting room.

"BIG problem, you guys!" Cece yelled

"John isn't going to be better for another six weeks! Without him, we can't do the big finale dance performance!"

"Don't you guys have something like an understudy?" L.J. asked.

"Those are for main cast roles!" Cece said "Not lead dancer roles!"

"Well what are you guys going to do?" Dina asked. "The show is in two days!"

"We know!" Rocky yelled.

"Alright guys lets all calm down!" Logan said.

"Yeah it's getting late." Tinka said. "Maybe we should just head back to where we're staying, and get some rest. I'm sure there will be a solution tomorrow."

We all nodded. We all went back to our apartments, and went to bed, all wondering how things will work out for the show.

* * *

**Well there is chapter three! I felt bothered on how short my other two chapters were, so I did manage to make this one a bit longer. So I made Garrett play John in this story. I had that because he's cute and I think he's a good dancer, and it's just how I pictured it to be. So yeah, I'm also having the show in jeopardy because of the ankle, to add a bit of a twist. Get it? Twist? Yeah, not my best joke. So tell me what you thought of this chapter. Do you think I should continue? Let me know in the reviews. Well, unfortunately, you must head back to 2013 now. So goodbye! See you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and welcome back to the future! It's nice to see you again! Sorry that I'm a bit late with the update but I've been busy. I promise though that I will try to update this story and my other stories when I get the chance! I also am having a bit of writer's block on this story. I know how I'm ending it, but I still needed to know how to get to that point, so it took me a long time to think about what to put in this chapter. So I am sorry if it will be a bit dull and maybe short, but I promise that this story does get better. And remember to post more reviews so I can know if you guys want me to continue! Well, here's chapter four! I hope you guys enjoy it! **

* * *

**Rocky point of view**

Well, I just hung up the phone after calling the hundredth person that I know who could possibly do the dance with us. You probably already know what his answer was. Just in case, it was no. Well this is perfect! We have no lead dancer for the performance! And the show is tomorrow! I got up out of my chair and walked over to Cece, who was watching tv in the other room of her apartment. I was visiting over while Logan and L.J went out for lunch.

"Well I made the last call, and we have nobody to replace John!" I said in an annoyed tone.

Cece paused the tv, and turned to me.

"But the show is tomorrow!" She said. "What are we going to do!"

"I don't know!" I said. "But from the looks of things, we might have to do the dance with only two lead dancers."

"What! That's ridiculous! If we take away the third dancer, the dance will look so... different. And not in a good way!" She pointed out.

"I know! But Cece, we tried everything! There's nothing else we can do!" I said

"Yeah your right." She said a bit upset. "The show must go on right?"

"Yeah." I said, also a bit upset. "But without John the dance is kind of off."

"Kind of off?" Cece said giving me a look. "The main part of the big performance is the three main dancers and the way they blend in with the music. Without John, were A LOT off!"

"I know!" I said "And I can't believe this had to happen when the whole gang comes all the way from Chicago and San Diego to see us in the show!"

"Exactly!" She agreed "Not to mention, it's supposed to be a full house tomorrow! The tickets were sold out!"

"Seriously!" I yelled, now very frustrated. "Ugh! I can't believe this is happening! Can this get any worse?"

Just than the phone rang. Cece got up and picked it up.

"Hello?... Oh hey Samantha!… Really?" I noticed she was trying to say it as if she was happy though I can clearly see how frustrated she is. "Oh okay! Thanks for telling me, Samantha! Bye!" Then she hung up and turned to me. "Well, it looks like it CAN get worse!"

"Why? What did she say?" I asked

"Well you know Samantha Knight? Who plays Gloria, my character's cousin from New Mexico?" Cece asked.

"Yeah what about her?" I asked

"Well, her brother writes the New York Times paper. And apparently he found out that one of the people who bought one of the tickets is Spencer McCann!"

"Who's Spencer McCann?" I ask

"Who is Spencer McCann?" She said with a 'are you kidding me' tone. "He happens to be one of the most popular critics in the state of New York. Everybody in the city reads his blogs and hears his opinion."

"So what I'm hearing is, he's like Andy Burns except he doesn't use his stories as a way to get even?" I ask

"Exactly!" Cece exclaimed. "But he is also pretty strict when it comes to entertainment."

"So wait." I said "If he is strict about this type of stuff, and we give a bad performance because of John's leg-"

"He'll give us a bad review and we will never get a full house ever again!" Cece said while falling back on the couch.

No way! Why is this all happening now! If we get a bad review from one of the biggest entertainment critics in New York, our careers will be over! This can't be happening!

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, pretty scared on the inside.

"There's nothing we can do, Rocky." She says in a low voice. "The only thing we can hope for now is that somebody can step in for our third lead dancer at last minute. If not, we'll have to do it with two. There's just nothing else we can do."

I just looked at the ground, thinking to myself that Cece has probably never been more right about anything in her life. This was going to be a disaster. I can just feel it.

* * *

**Deuce point of view**

"Your kidding me!" I yelled through the phone. I was talking to Rocky and she told me everything that was going on. The no substitute dancer, the full house, and of course, the critic. Things were not looking good for "A Tail of Two BFFs".

"I know right!" She yelled back. "And the show is tomorrow!"

"So what are you guys going to do?"

"We decided that we would just perform and hope for the best. The show must go on, right?"

"Right. Well don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out." I assured her.

"Thanks Deuce. Well I got to go. So I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye Rocky!" I said before I hung up. Wow. This show is a bigger disaster than when Rocky and Cece fought at the high school reunion and refused to dance with each other. I really hope things will somehow work itself out. I really care about those girls, and I would hate to see them like this.

"What did she say?" Dina asked, who was sitting on the other side of the couch, while Erica sat on the ground, watching tv.

"Bad news. They weren't able to get a new dancer. And it's supposed to be a full house." I said.

"What? But the show is tomorrow!" She said in a worried voice.

"I know! And Spencer McCann is going to be there."

"Spencer McCann? THE Spencer McCann? As in the critic?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." I responded. "Rocky said that unless they can get a new dancer on time, they will have to do it with only two dancers."

"I saw them rehearse, and I don't think it will look as good with only two lead dancers." She said.

"Yeah that's what I thought." I said. "I don't know how this is going to work out."

"I'm sure everything will be alright." Dina said.

"Well we'll just have to wait, and see what happens." I said

Later, I called Ty and told him everything. He seemed just as upset and worried as the rest of us. Ty also had to tell Tinka, and she was pretty worried too. We all just decided to have room service for dinner that night. We all went to bed kind of early, everybody scared of what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

**There's chapter four! I know that this chapter is really dull and really short and I am REALLY sorry! I kind of rushed through this chapter, because I'm really tired and I need to finish this now. But I do promise you, the next chapter will DEFINITELY be better! I PROMISE ****that! Well, be sure to send reviews and let me know if I should continue. Once again, I'm REALLY sorry about this being a pretty bad chapter, but I promise that it WILL get better! So please don't leave me! Anyways, it's time for you to go back about two centuries to your own time period. I'll see you guys next time! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Welcome back to the future! What's up? So here is the update! Chapter five! Hope you guys like it! Wow, corny intro. Oh well! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Cece point of view**

We were back stage, Rocky and I, looking through the curtain towards the big crowd, that was getting bigger and bigger by the minute. We could see near the middle of the entire room, was the gang, Ty, Tinka, Deuce, Dina, Erica, Logan, and L.J, in there seats waiting for the show to begin.

"There they are!" I said, pointing to our group of friends.

"I see them!" Rocky said, a bit excited, even though I could tell that she was as terrified as me right now. "I'm still a little disappointed that Mark couldn't be here."

"Don't worry, he can come a different time." I said "You know, when our careers AREN'T in jeopardy."

"Yeah, I'm pretty scared to." She said with a frown. "Any sign of that critic guy, Spencer something?"

"Spencer McCann." I corrected. "And so far no. He'll be here soon, though. The show is starting in like, ten minutes."

"Yeah," she said, walking away from the curtain towards one of the mirrors on a table, and started fixing her hair. "Do you think that he will give us a bad grade because of, well, you know, the finale?"

"I don't know." I said "Maybe. He's pretty strict. But let's just promise that if we do get a bad grade, we won't go crazy like we did when Shake It Up Chicago! got a bad grade from Andy Burns."

"Of course not." Rocky said turning towards me. "Remember, we were in high school when that happened. We are much more mature now." Then she looked into her purse, froze for a second, and started frantically digging through it.

"Um Rocky, you okay?" I asked a bit concerned.

"I think I might have left our make up for the finale, at my apartment." She said a bit nervous.

"You what!" I yelled. "Rocky!"

"Don't worry!" She assured me. "I can quickly run to the apartment and get it!"

"The show starts in less than ten minutes!" I said. "There's no time!"

"Okay," she said. "How about I go during intermission?"

"We're supposed to help set up for the second half, remember?" I reminded her.

"Alright than." She said. "How about I text Ty during intermission, and tell him to get the finale make up from my apartment? Intermission is almost half an hour, that's plenty of time for him to get it!"

"Can he even get into your apartment?" I asked

"Yeah, since he's my brother, I gave him the extra spare key." She exclaimed.

"Okay sure, that would work." I said, as I peeked through the curtain again, looking out to the large crowd. Then I noticed a familiar figure going down the aisle, to his seat. I've seen him before on my computer and tv.

"Rocky! Rocky, he's here!" I loudly whispered.

"Who's here?" She asked

"Spencer McCann!" I responded through my teeth.** (Note from author: In this story, Spencer McCann is being played by Richard Whiten from A&A.)**

Rocky quickly ran next to me and peeked through the curtain. I pointed toward the back of the large room, where he just sat down. Then we both stuck our heads back in, just as the director came by.

"Everybody get into starting positions!" He yelled. "The show is about to begin!"

"Ready, Cece?" She asked

"I'm ready! Terrified, but ready!" I answered, right before we ran to our starting positions. The show's about to begin!

* * *

**(Intermission)**

**Rocky point of view**

The crowd cheered as the curtain went down and the first half of the show ended. We ran back stage to our dressing room that we shared. I quickly picked up my phone and texted Ty to get the make up. In about ten minutes, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked

"It's the pizza man!" Said a familiar voice.

"Come in Ty!" I laughed. Ty entered the dressing room carrying a small bag.

"Here you go." He said, putting it on the table. "By the way, you guys are doing great so far!"

"Thanks Ty." Cece said. "Lets just hope that the critic thinks the same thing."

"Dont worry." Ty said. "You guys have nothing to worry about. You guys are doing great. And as for the finale, just keep your finger crossed and hope that this guy woke up on the right side of the bed this morning." My brother smiled at us one more time before he left the room. Then it was just me and Cece.

"So did you get a good look at Spencer?" I asked, wondering how he reacted to the first part of our performance.

"Yeah I did." She said. "He had the same expression on his face the entire time. He kept on writing things down in a notepad. I can't really tell what he thinks so far."

"I really don't want to know what he would think of the finale performance." I said with a frown.

"Me neither." Cece said. "Do you think he'll notice that the dance is in need of another dancer?"

"I'm really not sure." I said. "You knew about him before I did."

"Yeah…" she said, staring into the mirror on the table.

"Don't be like that Cece!" I said, trying to cheer her up. "So what if we get one bad review from this guy?"

"Rocky you don't get it." Cece said. "It's not just New York that reads his reviews. It's everybody around the world. People from as far as Japan read his reviews!"

"Well Japan has seen us perform before, and they liked us." I said "So maybe they won't listen to the review!"

"Rocky, I get that your trying to stay positive, but that was when we were in high school. Do you honestly believe that anyone remembers that?" She said giving me a look.

"Well what do you expect me to say?" I asked

"Well right now we just need to help set up for the second half. Also, remember what Ty said, about keeping our fingers crossed." Cece said holding up her crossed fingers. "Come on, let's go."

I follow her out of the dressing room, into the hallway. Then we noticed something. We could hear a familiar voice laughing and talking with somebody. We turned the corner and saw that Ty was still here. He was laughing and talking to one of the background dancers on the show. I think he said his name was Peter or something like that. We decided to eavesdrop on them for just a second.

"How about this?" Peter said. Then he did a small moonwalk, quick spin, and stomped.

"Oh please." Ty said rolling his eyes. "I could do that in my sleep!" Then he did the exact same thing as Peter.

"Alright then. Your alright." Peter admitted. "But I bet you can't do this!" He shuffled, stood on one hand, and then did a back flip. Ty just grinned and did the same thing.

"Okay, your pretty good." Peter said, in defeat.

"I know." Ty said, pulling on his jacket.

"Ty still dances?" Cece whispered to me.

"Well he is a rapper now." I whispered back. "That means music videos and dance lessons. Or he never stopped."

Just then it hit us. It hit us like a ton of bricks. We both slowly turned our heads to each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cece said.

"I think I am if we're both thinking of a way to save the show and our careers! Just follow my lead." I said as I made my way over to the boys, with Cece right behind me.

"Hey Ty, can we talk to you for a second?" I asked

"Yeah sure!" He said as the three of us started walking down the hall. "What's up, little sis?"

"We couldn't help but see what you guys were up to over there." I said, motioning towards were we just were. "I have a few questions. How good are you?"

"Well, I've been dancing since I was about eight, so you should know by now that I'm the best!" He bragged, as he did a quick spin. "Oh!"

"Okay good." I continued "And how quickly can you learn choreography?"

"Well, I need to do music videos, now that I'm a rapper, and my choreographer says I learn pretty quickly." He said. "Why do you ask?"

I just turn to Cece, and both just grinned widely. We all know were this is going…

* * *

**Deuce point of view**

Dina, Tinka, Erica, Logan, L.J, and I were all sitting in our seats, waiting for the show to continue. Well, I was waiting for Ty to come back. He left to get something from Rocky's apartment, and then give it to her. He should be back by now. The show is going to start any minute. I tried calling him, but I got voicemail. I was starting to worry a bit.

"Anything from Ty?" Tinka asked, who happened to be sitting right next to me.

"Nothing. Just got voicemail." I said, holding up my phone. "Don't worry he'll be here soon."

Then, the lights started to dim, and the people around us started cheering. Oh well. Looks like Ty is going to miss some of the show. To bad. I mean his sister is one of the stars. There was nothing I could do. So I just sat back and watched the show. It was pretty good. But it was going farther and farther into the show, and still no sign of Ty. I'm starting to get really worried. I was so worried about what could have happened to my best friend, that I didn't even notice that Tinka was clutching onto her stomach and squealing more than a few times during the show.

Then, when I was ready to get out of my seat to look for him, the big finale dance performance began. It started out a bit slow, but than was very fast and upbeat, like in rehearsals. Then, Rocky, Cece, and Ty walked out on the stage and started to dance.

Wait a minute! Ty?! What is HE doing up there? I turned and also saw the surprised expressions of my friends next to me. But I have to admit, he was doing very good! I was surprised to see that he could still dance like a pro, after all of these years. And Rocky and Cece were tearing it up! This was even better than just watching them rehearse!

They all kept dancing for a while, popping and locking, and Ty doing some flips and tricks. It was amazing. After all of the dancing, the music finally stopped, and they all froze in there final positions. Everybody in the audience cheered and clapped very loudly, including me and the rest of the gang.

Just then, I noticed something. I noticed that the side of my seat was very damp. And that there was a huge puddle on the ground beneath our seats.

"Hey, did one of you guys spill a drink?" I yelled over the noise of the crowd, just loud enough so my friends can hear me. Everyone shook their heads.

"No, it's not a drink." Tinka said in a very scared voice, clutching her stomach.

From the look in her eyes, I think I knew what she meant. I was proven correct when she said it out loud.

"Guys, I think my water just broke!" She said in pain, clutching onto her stomach even more.

"Oh no!" I said in a high voice, scared.

"We need to get her to the hospital!" Dina said

"What about Ty?" Logan said motioning towards the rapper on stage.

Then I remembered the conversation that me and Ty had at the hospital. The signal!

I quickly jumped out of my seat and started rubbing my hands together. Yeah, it's a cheap signal, but it's all we got right now! And from the looks of it, Ty remembered, because I could see his jaw drop, and his eyes grow wide in shock and fear. He nodded his head as if to say, 'message received'.

"Hey look! This guy's doing a standing ovation!" Said the random guy sitting next to me. Him and the rest of his group stood up and applauded, as well as the rest of the audience. That pretty much covered us us up as we snuck away out of the large room, helping Tinka walk out, as we all headed outside. We had to wait in the hallway for Ty to come so we could all head to the hospital.

* * *

**Well there is chapter five for you guys! I kind of feel like this story is going by to quickly. But my opinion doesn't really matter right now. Right now the only thing that matters to me is YOUR opinion! Let me know what you think about this chapter in your review. Let me know if I should continue. I also want to say thank you all so much for the nice reviews you have sent me! They really touched my heart. Reviews mean a lot to me, so be sure to send plenty of them! Well it's time go! Your going back to the year 2013 now. Be sure to come back to the future when I update! Bye guys! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Welcome back to the future! Great to see you all again! So last chapter, I kind of left you guys on a cliffhanger. Sorry about that, but that's the way it goes sometimes. And in this chapter, there will be another cliffhanger. Sorry guys! Thank you all for such sweet reviews and for supporting me throughout this story! It means a lot! Now, without further ado, here is chapter six! I don't own Shake It Up. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ty point of view**

I froze in place right when the music stopped. Rocky and Cece have asked me to replace John in the big dance performance. And since it was my baby sister and her best friend, who's also like a sister to me, I couldn't say no. So they quickly showed me the choreography (you'd be surprised what a fast learner I am), put me in a costume, and pushed me on stage. And we all just finished the big performance.

It was actually really fun, dancing with those two again. It reminded me of when we all danced together on Shake It Up, Chicago. Those were the days… I noticed that the audience was going wild, clapping, cheering, even whistling. I even saw Deuce stand up and clap, giving us a standing ovation. Thanks man!

Wait, hold on a second. Deuce isn't clapping his hands. He's rubbing them together. Why was he…

Then I remembered. Back at the hospital, Deuce and I discussed a signal if Tinka ever went into labor on the trip! My jaw dropped, now understanding what Deuce was saying. And my heart stopped as I saw Dina and Logan try to help Tinka up out off her seat. My entire body was completely frozen. I was paralyzed.

"Ty, are you okay?" I heard Rocky whisper. I didn't answer. I couldn't find my voice, as I saw the rest of the crowd stand up, almost completely blocking my wife and my friends as they exit the large room.

"Ty? Earth to Ty?" I heard Rocky say again. This time I spoke, but I didn't exactly answer.

"I got to go!" I yelled as I turned around and ran off the stage. I sprinted through back stage, turning corners, dodging large props, and every once in a while, banging into other actors and crew members.

"Sorry! My bad! Sorry dude!" I constantly said, trying to find my to the front of the building.

My heart was beating out off my chest. It's happening. It's happening right now! Tinka is going into labor. I'm going to be a dad…

* * *

**Rocky point of view**

"I got to go!" Ty yelled as he dashed off the stage. Luckily, we were all about to get off stage in just a minute.

We still had one more scene left, and then it was curtain call. After that, me and Cece looked around for Ty. We couldn't find him, though when we went back to our dressing room, we noticed that he left his costume there. Other than that, Ty was nowhere to be found.

"Where do think he went?" Cece asked.

"I don't know." I said. "He normally doesn't run away after a performance. I wonder what's going on."

Just then, there was a knock on the door to the dressing room.

"Come in!" Cece yelled, while checking her hair in the mirror.

The door swung open as the director of the show came in. "Excuse me girls," he said politely. "But there is somebody here who wants to see you."

He moved out of the way so that the person behind him could come in. And in came Spencer McCann.

Me and Cece froze, as he entered the room, and the director exited. Why was he here? What does he want to say to us?

"Hello girls." He said, with no emotion in his voice. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Spencer McCann, and I'm a show business critic for the state of New York."

"Hey." I said, my voice shaking a bit. "I'm Raquel Coleman, and this is my partner Cecelia Hunter."

"I know who you two girls are." He said.

"Yeah we knew who you were to, but we just didn't want to say anything." Cece commented.

"Well, I came over here to tell you girls what I thought of your performance, since you two are the two leads of the show." He said.

We both nodded. I could feel my heart begin to beat fast. And I could tell by the look in Cece's eyes that she was as scared as I was.

"Now, to be completely honest," Spencer said. I closed my eyes, scared to hear what he was about to say.

"I though it was excellent." He finished. My eyes shot open in shock, as my jaw dropped. I turned to Cece, to see she had the exact same reaction as me.

"Are you serious?" I said, in a very surprised voice.

"Yes," he answered. "I found the entire performance very enjoyable. The story lines were very clever, the dance skills were incredible, and you two did an amazing job creating the roles of your characters. All of the actors did. I especially loved the big ending performance. So in my opinion, this show was fantastic."

"So what I'm hearing is," I said. "You'll give us a good review?"

He chuckled and gave us a smile. "Yes I will."

Cece and I smiled wide. "Thank you so much Mr. McCann!" Cece exclaimed.

"Your welcome. Now I have to go. I have a flight to Miami that leaves in two hours. You two girls have a nice day." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, you too, sir. Goodbye." I said as he exited the room. After he closed the door, Cece and I quickly counted the five, than jumped around squealing like we were still teenagers.

"I can't believe he liked the performance!" I yelled, in a excited voice.

"I can't believe he smiled at us!" Cece yelled. "In all of his pictures online he never smiled!"

"Looks like our careers are saved." I said

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell the gang about this!" Cece exclaimed.

"Speaking of which, where are they?" I asked. We quickly changed, and look around the building. But they were nowhere to be found. That's weird.

Just when I was about to suggest calling them, my phone beeped. I checked it, and saw it was a text from Deuce:

_Hey Rocks! Look, Tinka's water broke at the end of the show. We just got out off a cab and are at the same hospital we were at two days ago for John. Hurry over quick! Your going to be an aunt!_

My jaw dropped, reading the text. No way! It's happening right now! No wonder Ty was in such a rush to get off stage, his wife was going into labor! My sister in law is going into labor!

"Rocky are you okay?" I heard Cece ask.

I held up the phone, and watched her eyes widened while reading it.

"Rocky we need to get to the hospital!" Cece said in a panicked mood.

"I know, lets go!" I replied.

We ran out of the building, and called over a cab. We gave the taxi driver instructions to the hospital, and before we knew it, we we there.

* * *

**Cece point of view**

Rocky and I ran into the hospital, to see Deuce, Dina, and Logan sitting in the waiting room. The second they saw us, they jumped out of their seats.

"There you guys are!" Logan said, walking right to my side.

"Yeah sorry were late. There was a lot of traffic." I explained "Hey, where's Erica and L.J?"

"We dropped them off at our apartment." Logan explained.

"So how did the show end?" Dina asked

"It was actually great!" Rocky exclaimed. "Spencer McCann even told us personally, that he loved it, and that he was going to give us a good review!"

"That's fantastic!" Deuce exclaimed. We all came together for one big, long group hug. Then, we all had to release, and worry about the situation at hand.

"So how long have Ty and Tinka been in there?" Rocky asked

"I don't know, about half an hour?" Deuce guessed

"Is she okay?" I asked

"We haven't heard anything yet." Dina said.

"Well how much longer is-" Rocky started, but then was interrupted by the sound of the doors open behind her.

We all turned and saw Ty walk out, wearing something similar to a doctor's uniform. I think it's called a scrub or something like that. The second we saw him come out, we all ran up to him, yelling several things at once.

"Did it happen?" Logan yelled

"Is Tinka okay?" Rocky yelled

"Is the baby okay?" I yelled

"Is it a boy?" Deuce yelled

"Is it a girl?" Dina yelled

"Whoa! Guys calm down!" Ty yelled over us. We all stopped talking and waited for Ty to speak.

"Don't worry, Tinka is fine." Ty assured us.

"What about the baby?" Rocky yelled

"Relax." Ty said with a smile. "Just follow me. There's someone I want you guys to meet. Well,…not someONE."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Warned you! So what did you guys think of this chapter Good? Bad? Did I surprise you with the ending? Should I continue? Let me know in your review! Remember that your opinion is very important to me, so don't hold back. Well, it's time for you to head back to your time! I hope to see you next chapter! Bye! I love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Welcome back to the year 2037! Sorry that I just disappeared for a while! I'm back in school, and now I'm going to be pretty busy. So I'm not going to be able to update this story or any of my other stories as often as normal. Sorry, just blame my school for giving us to much work! And I'm going to be doing sports too, so that just adds on to my schedule. Anyways, last chapter I left you guys on a cliffhanger. Sorry, but I just couldn't help myself! So here's chapter seven! I don't own Shake It Up. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Rocky point of view**

"Relax." Ty said with a smile. "Just follow me. There's someone I want you guys to meet. Well,...not someONE."

My eyes widened at what Ty just said, as well as everyone else's. We were all completely silent, not being able to find the right words. The hospital waiting room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. It seemed like the entire building was holding its breath, until Deuce broke the silence.

"Congratulations, man!" Deuce yelled, giving Ty a big hug. We all joined him for one big group hug, congratulating him. Even the random people in the waiting room started cheering and clapping.

After we all broke apart, we immediately started asking questions.

"How many?" Cece yelled.

"What genders?" I yelled.

"Guys! Don't do this again!" Ty yelled, laughing. "Just follow me."

He turns and started to head for the two doors that lead into the patient's rooms, with the five of us at his tail. And just as we were about to walk through the doors, a nurse blocked our path.

"I'm sorry." She told us with a frown. "But only family is aloud to come back and see the baby. I'm afraid the rest of you will have to wait out here."

We all looked at each other in disappointment. I guess that means I'm allowed to go in, but the rest can't come with us to see Ty's new kid. I could see how upset they were.

"Oh, okay." Cece says in disappointment. "We'll just wait out here. You and Ty can go." She takes her husband's hand and the four of them start to head back to the seats. But then a doctor came over, wearing a mask over his mouth, making it hard to see his face.

"Hang on a second." He said, stopping them. "Excuse me, nurse." He motions her over towards him. They have a small, quite conversation that I tried to listen to, but couldn't. Eventually, the nurse left leaving us with the doctor.

"Change of plans." He told us. "All of you follow me."

We were a bit confused of what he could have done or said to allow us to slip by, but we decided not to question him about it. I was also wondering why he looked so familiar to me, but also didn't say anything.

We all followed the doctor through the doors and down the hall. We made many turns, passing many other patients through the hall, until we finally made it to the right door.

The doctor stepped aside to let us go in before him. Ty stepped forward and put his hand on the doorknob, turns it, and slowly opens the door. Inside, was Tinka sitting in a large bed, and was holding something in her arms, which from our angle, we couldn't see.

At the sound of the door opening, Tinka raised her head, and smiled widely at the sight of us.

"Guys, come in!" She whispered loudly, gesturing her head. All of us slowly walked in, heading towards the bed. As we approached her, we noticed that she was holding two small bundles in her arms. One bundle was pink, the other was blue.

"Oh my gosh!" I whispered, not wishing to wake the sleeping infinites.

"Fraternal twins. No way!" I heard Cece whisper next to me.

"Must run in the family." Deuce said with a smile.

"They're adorable." Dina said

Both babies were fast asleep in there mother's arms. The little blue bundle was an adorable little boy with dark skin like Ty's, and a small button nose. The little pink bundle was the cutest little girl with whiter skin than her twin, and barely any hair.

The little girl started squirming, showing that she has woken up. She opened her bright blue eyes and stared at her new family.

"She has your eyes, Tinka." Ty said to his wife. She looks at her husband and smiles widely.

I took a look at the beyond cute little baby boy, who was still asleep. Then I remembered something.

"Hey Ty." I whispered. "Remember the day before you left for college, mom was so sad, and was showing us the pictures of you when you were little? And complaining that you grew up to fast?"

I heard Ty groan, remembering that embarrassing moment. "Yeah, how could I forget? She did it when all my friends were over. What brings that up?"

"Well," I continued. "I remember there was a picture of you when you first came out of the hospital." I gestured towards the baby boy. "That's what you looked like. He looks JUST like you."

Ty looked carefully at his son. Then a big grin went across his face. "He does doesn't he? Lucky fella."

We all laugh at Ty's comment. He's always been like that. But I love him to death.

"Hey, how did the show turn out?" Tinka asked, remembering where we all were an hour ago.

"Well," Cece said. "After Ty her ran off stage, Spencer McCann said he loved our performance and that he writing the show a good review!"

"No way that's great!" Ty said excitedly, but still quite. "Congrats, you guys!"

"Thanks Ty!" I said. "Oh! I forgot to say, John is going to be in the hospital for a few more weeks. Can you perform with us just a couple more times?"

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to." Ty said with a smile.

"Hey!" Logan said. "What are the baby's names?"

"Oh yeah, what'd you guys name them?" Cece said, excitedly.

Ty and Tinka turn to each other, and smiled, very excited.

"Well," Tinka said. "We decided to name the girl Samantha-"

"And the boy T.J." Ty finished.

"Samantha and T.J." Deuce said with a smile. "Those are great!"

"What's T.J stand for?" Dina asked.

"Tyler Junior." Tinka replied. I could see Ty blush. Aww! This was so cute! Seeing those two become parents is amazing. Andn I can't believe I'm aunt!

I looked at the my brother and his wife, smiling at their little miracles that have just entered into the world. I don't think I've ever seen either of them so happy. It's understandable. Having your own kid is the greatest gift that anyone can get. I was the happiest person in the world when Mark and I had our kid.

I frowned at the thought of Mark. I really missed him. He's been away for almost a year now, and I haven't even been able to talk on the phone with him. I know that he's an international spy, and that I should probably be used to him not being around, but he's never gone this long. At least not without at least visiting me in disguise. It's hard being the wife of a spy, because you barely get the chance to see the one you love.

"I need to use the bathroom." I said excusing myself. I left the room, and was about to make my way down the hall, when I heard a voice.

"Are you alright?" I heard somebody whisper behind me. I turn my head and see that it was the doctor who helped us get in. He still had the mask over his mouth so I still couldn't get a good look at his face. I didn't notice that he was still here. And even though I can barely see his face, his eyes looks SO familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied.

"Not your not what's wrong?" He asked, with a concerned look. Is it weird to tell my marriage problems to somebody that I've known for barely five minutes? Well, I did it anyways.

"Nothing, it's just, I was just saw my brother become a dad. And I saw him so happy with his wife and new kids. And I'm just a bit upset because them so happy together reminded me that I haven't see my husband in almost a year." I could feel a small tear run down my cheek.

He nodded, understandingly. "I'm sorry to hear that. You must really miss him don't you?" He asked. Is it me or was he, smiling a bit when he said that? But I just ignored it.

"Yeah, I mean, I love him." I said brushing away my small tear with my arm. "Thank you for caring sir. Oh, and thank you for helping us get in to see the babies."

"No problem, Rocky." He said, kindness in his eyes.

"Well I should probably go back-" I started, but then stopped myself. "Wait, how did you know my name?"

He didn't answer me. Instead he just stood there in silence, and I could see him smiling through the mask.

Suddenly, it hit me. I think I know why this guy I looks so familiar to me.

"Wait a minute..." I walked up to him, and reached for his mask. He didn't move a muscle. I pulled it down off his face, and down to his neck, revealing his face, and a bright smile.

I let go of the mask and put my hands on my mouth in shock. No way! Is this happening?

"Hey, beautiful." He said with that beautiful smile of his.

"MARK!" I yelled right before I threw myself into his arms. I hugged him as tight as I could, and I could feel him hugging me back.

**(A.N- In this story, Mark is played by Trevor Jackson from the DCOM, Let It Shine, and guest starred twice on A&A.)**

"I missed you so much." I whispered into his ear.

"I missed you too." He replied. "But I'm back now. And the agency won't need me for another six months. I'm not going anywhere."

i felt tears going down my face. I just couldn't believe he was here! After not seeing him for almost a year, I find him at a hospital in NY, disguised as a doctor! I'm not surprised about the doctor part though, he's always in disguise. I'm so happy I could just explode. The show was a success, the critic is giving us a good review, I now have a healthy niece and nephew, and to top it all, my husband came back after a year long business trip!

Everything is perfect now.

* * *

**Cece point of view**

After an emotion husband and wife reunion, and then a few more days in the hospital, we were all at my apartment, hanging out. L.J and Erica were playing on the floor, while watching tv. Tinka was in the twins bedroom, changing Sammantha's diaper. The rest of us, including T.J, were in the kitchen, talking and laughing about all of the crazy things that happened that week.

"So let me get this straight," Mark said, trying to understand the story. "So Erica is basically the reason why Ty danced on Broadway?"

"Pretty much!" Ty laughed, holding his baby boy in one arm and his BlackBerry in the other.

"So what we're you doing in NY?" I asked Mark.

"Well," he started. "I had to get intel about situation that I'm not exactly allowed to tell anybody about or else it would in danger their lives. Let's just say I had to follow someone to NY City and disguise myself as a doctor in order to get a DNA sample."

"DNA? What for?" Deuce asked, confused.

"Well, if I told you, I'd have to kill you." Mark explained. "Anyways, he was visiting his cousin who apparently twisted his ankle. After I got the DNA, they said that they wouldn't need my help for awhile and that I had some time off. And coincidentally, it was the same time you guys came to NY!"

"That's awesome!" Logan said.

"Wait, you didn't actually do anything while pretending to be a doctor, did you?" Rocky asked.

"Nah, that's stuff's way more complicated than bagging your groceries." Mark said. We all laughed, right as Rocky's phone beeped. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the dim screen, reading the message.

"Hey guys, I just got a text from John. There's this street fair next weekend down town." She said, reading the message. "He'll be out of the hospital by then on crutches and he asked if we wanted to hang out there."

"Oh yeah I forgot about the street fair!" Logan exclaimed

"A street fair?" Dina asked.

"Yeah, there's one every year in the summer." I explained. "It's really fun!"

"Yeah," Rocky agreed. "there's food, games, entertainment,"

"And there's this one activity when anyone can sign up to go on this stage in the middle of the fair and do what they do best to entertain!" Logan stated.

"What do you mean?" Deuce asked.

"You know," I said. "You can sing, dance-"

"How about rap?" Ty interrupted.

"Uh yeah, that too." I said. "Why?"

"Maybe I could perform!" Ty said excitedly. "I was just signed, so this could be a good way for people to see what I've got before my first album comes out!"

"That's a pretty good idea!" Mark exclaimed.

"So should I tell John yes?" Rocky said while holding up her phone.

"Yeah sure! Why not?" I said. As Rocky texted John back, I give Ty the number to call to sign up, and Dina told the kids about the street fair. After that, Tinka ran into the room, Sammantha in one arm, and a laptop under the other.

"Move it!" She yelled pushing Deuce out of his seat. She sat on his spot and put the laptop on the table, still properly cradling the newborn. Deuce pulled himself off the ground, brushing himself off.

"Ow! What was that for!" He yelled.

"Rocky! Cece! Look at what I found online!" She called us over, ignoring Deuce's complaint.

We walked over, looking over her shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I found the review by Spencer McCann about your show!" She said, typing down on the keyboard, a website popping up on the screen, Spencer McCann's website. The home page was crowed with his tweets, pictures of him, and blogs. She scrolled across the screen and clicked on the "Reviews" button in the corner. It opened up a new page, full of different reviews, in the order of when published. There it was at the very top. A Tail Of Two BFFs. She clicked on it and it took up the whole screen. Then I read:

"A Tail Of Two BFFs is a heartwarming production about the life of two dogs that are never without the other. I found this show, funny, interesting to watch, thrilling, and absolutely wonderful! The plot twists were very clever, the choreography was incredible, and the talent and effort of the actors and actresses put it all together in such a brilliant way. I give this show five stars, and encourage you and you family to make a space on your calendar for this work of art on Broadway."

A smile went across my face as I finished reading. I still can't believe how much he liked it! And that's a lot coming from this guy!

"Wow," Rocky said. "After people read this we should get a full house every night!" I nodded in agreement. It's still unbelievable how everything seemed to work itself out!

Just than, a small box popped onto the screen. At first I thought it was an ad, but then I saw the letters at the top read "You have a video chat request!"

"Who's that from?" I asked curiously.

Tinka's eyes scrolled down to the bottom of the box, and I saw her eyes widen in shock.

"Guys," She said loudly so everyone in the room could hear her. "I just got a video chat request from Gunther!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Welcome back to the future! I know that its been a while since the last update, and I'm sorry for that. But I'm here now and that's all that matters! This chapter is going to be pretty short. Sorry! But I promise that the next one will be longer! Well here's chapter eight! I don't own Shake It Up. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Rocky point of view**

"Guys," She said loudly so everyone in the room could hear her. "I just got a video chat request from Gunther!"

At the sound of his name, everyone ran to her side by the computer.

"Really?" Deuce asked, reading the message on the screen. "We haven't seen Gunther for a while!"

"Hit accept!" Ty yelled, excitedly. We all were excited. It's been forever since we've seen that blond goofball.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Tinka said, clicking on the 'accept' button.

It took a few seconds, for it to load. But eventually, the screen popped up. And there he was, in a small bedroom, wearing a black suit, and a bright smile.

"Hello, Bay-beees!" He said, waving to us through the camera.

"Hey!" We all yelled, waving as well.

"Gunther! It's been so long!" Tinka said. "Over a year, I believe."

"Yes it has been a while." He agreed. "I've been meaning to call, but I've been really busy lately with my job."

"So how have you been?" I asked.

"I've been good! My business trip is almost done. I just have to make one more stop back in America before I'm done."

"Where's that?" Deuce asked.

"In New York City."

"Really?" Cece said excitedly. "That's where we are right now!"

"Really?" He asked, cocking and eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well," I started. "As you already know, Cece and I are in a Broadway show now, called 'A Tail of Two BFFs', and we invited everyone to come and see it! Remember we invited you too, but you said you were to busy."

"Ah yes I remember!" He exclaimed. "But I thought the play was on Saturday. How come your all still there?"

"Well, we decided to hang out a bit more." Logan answered.

"That," Deuce added. "and Tinka just had her baby, so-"

"Wait a second, what?" Gunther said, a shocked look on his face.

"DEUCE!" We all yelled.

"What?" He said confused.

"Gunther still doesn't know that she was even pregnant!" Ty said through his teeth.

"Oh…oops!" Deuce said, with an apologetic look on his face.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gunther said, now more confused than before. "What's going on?"

"Umm…" Tinka said, looking at Ty for some help.

"Well," Ty said. "you know how last time we saw you was at our wedding? Well, it's been over a year since that happened, and between that time and now, Tinka became pregnant."

Gunther's eyes widened at what Ty had said. I don't blame him. I was pretty surprised when I found out that my brother was going to be a dad. I can imagine how shocked I'd be to find out after the baby was already born!

"And," Tinka added. "I went through labor on Saturday. While we were watching the show, actually. So,-" she held up the baby in her arms, and Ty made his baby boy he was holding more visible to his brother-in-law "-Gunther, this is Tyler Junior, and Samantha. Your niece and nephew."

Gunther's shocked face was replaced with a smile. "Oh my goat." He said quietly. "They're adorable."

"Thanks." Tinka said.

"She has your eyes, Tinka." Gunther said, gesturing towards Sam (we decided to call her Sam for short).

"That's what I said." Ty commented.

"Maybe you'll be able to see them when you come to New York. Unless you are to busy." Mark suggested.

"Well actually," Gunther said. "I only have to work for the first few days, so I do have a few days off!"

"That's great!" Dina said. "We can all hang out together!"

"Yeah!" I agreed. "We can all go to the festival next weekend with John!"

"Great idea!" Deuce said.

"Sounds good to me!" Gunther said. "I'll see you guys soon! It's almost midnight here in Germany, so I should probably turn in." **(A.N - Germany is where he is on his business trip, not old country or where he lives. Sorry if that wasn't clear)**

"Okay then. See you later dude!" Ty said.

"Bye!" We all yell, right before he logs off.

And just as Tinka closed her computer, Ty yelled in excitement.

"Hey guys!" He said, holding up his BlackBerry. "I just was put down to perform at the festival"

"That's great!" I said. "What song are you going to be performing?"

"That'll be a surprise." He said with a grin.

I just smiled. I couldn't wait for the street fair! This was going to be fun!

* * *

**Deuce point of view**

We were all sitting in our seats at the airport, waiting for Gunther to come out. Today was the day of the street fair, and we were all excited to see our old pal in person again. It'd be nice to have us all together again. First Mark came back, and now Gunther is coming back too!

I looked at my watch. His flight landed twenty minutes ago. He should come out any minute now.

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" Erica, who was sitting next to me said.

"We'll only be here a little longer." I said. "Then I'll buy you food at the fair, okay sweetheart?"

"Okay." She said, as she turned around towards L.J, who was watching a video on his phone, and looked over his shoulder to watch, too.

"Hey Tinka!" Dina said. "How much longer?"

"Well," she said. "He should be here in about-"

"There he is!" Ty yelled.

We all turned our heads, to see a tall blond man, carrying a few suitcases, making his way over.

"Gunther!" We all yelled, as we ran up to him, and gave him greeting hugs.

"Hey guys!" He said. "It's great to see you all again!"

"Yeah, it's long overdue!" Cece said.

"So let's get your suitcases in my car outside." Logan said. "And then we can head for the street fair!"

"Yeah!" We all exclaimed. We helped him with his bags, and headed outside. After we got all of his stuff into the car, we hopped in, and headed down town to the festival. This should be fun!

* * *

**Well, there's chapter eight! Like I said, pretty short. It's also a bit dull, and not my best chapter, and I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys. I promise that the next one will be better! So how bad was it? Really bad? Okay? Let me know in your review! Well, you should be heading home now, back to the present. So I'll see you later! Love you guys! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry, but this isn't an update. I need to talk about the story. The thing is, I'm starting to go down hill with this story. I do have an idea for what happens at the festival, but I'm not sure if you guys will like it. And I'm still not sure what I'm going to have happen after the street fair.**

**I have a bad feeling about this and I keep on thinking that I should have just ended it after the Tynka babies were born and Rocky was reunited with Mark. And I keep on constantly regretting that I didn't rap it up there. I'm really worried about this story and how it will turn out and what you guys will think about it. **

**So if you think I should still continue, let me know in a review, and if you think I should cancel the story, you can say it in a review, or not write a review at all. Either way I'll get the message. Thanks for reading this, and please let me know what I should do.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! After reading all your reviews, I decided that I am going to continue the story! Thank you so much for that, it really encouraged me! So I'm going to give this story another try. But I'm still a bit worried about what you guys will think of how I'm going to write the rest. I also feel that the next few chapters aren't going to be so great. Also, this chapter, is insanely short. I'm sorry! I'm trying my best to continue! But hey, your the ones who said I shouldn't cancel the story! Well anyways, here's chapter ten! I don't own Shake It Up. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Cece point of view**

We just picked up Gunther from the airport, and are on our way to the street fair. It's great to see him again! It's been years! And we're all really excited for the fair. Especially L.J and Erica. You know, since they're kids, and all.

It was a long drive, but after almost an hour, we finally made it to the street fair. A whole block was cut off with traffic cones, and there was a huge crowd.

"Look mom!" L.J yelled, pointing out the window. "Let's go!"

"Calm down, sweetheart." I said. "First we need to park and meet up with John."

He groaned, annoyed and bored. I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

After finding a parking spot, we helped Ty and Tinka get the twin baby carriage out of the car, while Deuce and Dina struggled to get the kid leash on Erica. They still weren't taking any chances. After we were all set up, we walked into the large crowd, being sure to stay together. John told us to meet him by the stage, which is in the center of the entire festival.

As we pushed through the crowd, we passed by small forms of entertainment. Like, there was this one guy juggling five glass vases with one hand. We also passed a lot of food stands, and even a really big bouncing house! That immediately caught L.J's eye. To bad he has to wait.

After a while of squeezing through the crowd, we finally made it to the large stage in the middle of the entire thing. And there, leaning against the stage, was John, with crutches. Poor guy! Hopefully he'll get better soon.

He saw us and waved, smiling.

"Hey guys! You made it!" He said excitedly as we all walked up to him.

"Hey John." Rocky said. "How's your leg?"

"A lot better, thanks!" He said. "How've you guys been? I saw the review that Spencer McCann guy said about the show. You guys must have really killed!"

"Thanks!" I said. "Ty helped us out a bit."

"Mom! I'm hungry!" L.J said, pulling on my shirt. "Can I buy some popcorn?" He pointed to a popcorn stand, about ten feet away.

"Sure." I said reaching into my pocket and pulling out some money. "But make it quick."

"I want popcorn! I want popcorn!" Erica yelled, jumping up and down.

"Okay come down!" Deuce said. "You can both get popcorn!"

He handed the leash to L.J, and gave him a 'please be careful!' look, right before the two kids went to get some food.

"So Ty," John said. "Rocky told me that you were going to perform a song during the show."

"Yeah," Ty said. "It's a song from my new album that I just finished recording."

"Cool! What song?"

"You'll find out." He said with a grin. "I'm performing at 4:00 later today."

"Alright then." John chuckled. "Hey you know, my brother is running this thing! I bet I can get you guys a tour back stage!"

"Really?" Rocky said. "That would be great!"

"Cool! Follow me!" He said as he began to turn in the opposite direction.

"Okay!" I said. "Come on L.J. Let's-"

I turned towards the popcorn stand where he was with Erica, and my eyes widened in horror. L.J and Erica weren't there.

I turned my head frantically around, examining the area. But no sign of the two kids.

"Um... guys?" I said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah Cece?" Logan asked. "What's wrong?"

"T-they're gone." I managed to get out.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"L.J and Erica… they're gone!"

Everyone started looking around frantically, like I did just a minute ago, trying to find them. But like me, had no luck.

They were gone.

Uh oh.

* * *

**So there's chapter ten! Yeah, I know it was really short and dull and boring and I am REALLY SORRY! I'm doing the best I can! I warned you that the story was going down hill! I do have an idea for what happens next, but I'm pretty nervous of how you guys will think of it. So, I'm very sacred to ask, what did you think? Good? Okay? Bad? Terrible? So bad it made you want to quit reading this story and try to forget that you ever read it? Please let me know in your review. Thanks for reading, and be sure to check out my other Shake It Up story, "I Don't Get It Anymore". I promise I will update both stories ASAP. I love you guys, and I'll see you later! Bye! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry that the last chapter wasn't so great. I'm doing the best I can with this story. I did warn you guys that it was going down hill. But hopefully it will still be good enough for you guys! BTW, this chapter is pretty short. Sorry!**

**I'm really down because the last episode of Shake It Up airs today. I love this show so much and will miss it dearly! It may be off air, but like my good friend Grace-1997 said, it's still alive on fanfiction! And it will still be alive in my heart. I'm still going to write SIU fanfictions, as well as read them, and hope you guys will too! **

**So, here's chapter eleven! Enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

**L.J point of view**

"Okay calm down!" Deuce said. "You can both get popcorn!"

He handed my Erica's leash, and gave me a 'please be careful!' look. I rolled my eyes right before me and Erica walked over to get in line for some popcorn.

After no time at all, we were at the front of the line. I ordered two cups of popcorn. While they were in the process of being made, I felt a tug at the end of the leash. I turned my head and saw that Erica saw a woman holding a small puppy, about ten feet away. And Erica was trying to run towards her.

"PUPPY! PUPPY!" She yelled, yanking at the leash.

"No! Erica stop! Don't you want your popcorn?" I yelled barely holding her back.

Then, the woman started walking in the opposite direction, farther away from us.

"PUPPY!" Erica yelled.

And without warning, she pulled at the leash with such force, that she actually pulled me to the ground! I screamed as I hit the sidewalk. I was okay though, nothing hurt. But before I could get up, Erica started running towards the direction of the woman, and was pulling with her! She was dragging me against the ground!

I screamed as I narrowly dodged people's ankles, ever now and then, banging my head.

"ERICA!" I yelled. "Stop running!"

But she couldn't hear me over all the yelling of the crowd. Either that, or she just ignored me.

Before I knew Erica and I were lost in the crowd of the summer festival.

* * *

**Deuce point of view**

"What do you mean 'they're gone'!?" Dina yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I mean they're gone!" Cece yelled back, panicking.

I was looking around frantically, hoping to get the slightest glimpse of L.J, or my little girl. But they were unfortunately, no where in sight. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"How could they be gone?" Logan yelled. "They were right here a minute ago!"

"I don't know!" Cece yelled.

"Okay guys, let's try to stay calm!" Ty yelled over us.

"STAY CALM!?" Dina yelled, glaring at Ty. "My little girl is lost on the mean streets of New York City, and you think I need to STAY CALM!?"

"Hey! Our son is gone, too!" Logan yelled.

"Oh please, he's eleven years old, and he's exactly like Flynn!" Dina snapped. "He can take care of himself! Meanwhile _my_ little girl is only two years old!"

"Hey! She's my little girl, too!" I exclaimed, a bit insulted.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Dina said, waving her hand at me as if she was shooing me away.

I threw my hands up in the air. See what I have to live with?

"Okay guys, let's just try not to panic." Rocky said. "They were here just a minute ago, so maybe they didn't go far yet! We can still find them!"

"Yeah!" I agreed. "Let's split up, and see if we can find them!"

"Yeah!" Logan exclaimed. "I'll go with Cece, Rocky you go with Mark, Deuce you go with Dina, and Ty you go with Tinka!"

"Actually," Ty said. "I'm going to perform in half an hour, and I still need to get ready."

"Okay then." Mark said. "You and Tinka can stay here, and we'll look for the kids."

"Got it!" Ty said.

"Alright, guys." I said. "Let's go find them before they get hurt!"

"Don't worry, Erica! MOMMY'S COMING FOR YOU!" Dina yelled, right before she grabbed me by my collar, and pulled me through the crowd.

And we were off on our search!


End file.
